<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>海里藏着秘密 by kyamhew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574685">海里藏着秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyamhew/pseuds/kyamhew'>kyamhew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bright/Win - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyamhew/pseuds/kyamhew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>故事时间线：Bright和win营业期结束的三年后<br/>Bright✘Win<br/>伪现实向<br/>RPF</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>海里藏着秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>微虐</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我的秘密藏在海里，你听不到。”<br/>
———————————————————</p><p>时值七月的盛夏，太阳难于沉落西山，即使到了夜晚也依然存留着它的余韵，漆蓝的天空亮的让人清醒，好似在不断提醒地上的人儿。</p><p>不要忘记现在是夏天，最热烈的时分。</p><p>深夜的缘故，这条白日里车辆川流不息的公路上此时只有一辆银色的轿跑在行驶。</p><p>寂静的公路，只有因着这辆车子与风逆向而过所摩擦发出的呼啸声。</p><p>半小时前，Win刚放下手机躺在床上准备入睡，电话铃却不知趣的响了起来。</p><p>按照往常，win必定会躲进被子中，装作自己没有听到，然后埋头大睡。只是这特殊的铃声，正宣告着来电人身份的不一般。</p><p>win快速起身，拿起放在床头柜上的手机按下接听键。</p><p>清冷的声音从听筒里传出:“睡了吗？”</p><p>“还没呢！”如果说win先前还有两分睡意，那现在就是有十分清醒，睡意已被全然驱散。</p><p>win抓了抓自己的头发，缓步向衣柜，开始在里面翻找衣服。<br/>
“心情不好？你现在在哪？出来喝几杯？”</p><p>电话那头的Bright听到win的一连串问题后，心中的郁闷一下子消散不少，语气里都带上了些许轻快，轻笑了一声:<br/>
“在金沙岸，记得带几罐啤酒。”</p><p>手机开着扩音放在床上，在Bright说话的期间，win已经换好衣服，得知地点应声后直奔车库就开车出门了。</p><p> </p><p>金沙岸，公路的尽头，银色轿跑驶向的终点。这座城市里为数不多、还尚且未被开发的海域。平日里旅客就寥寥无几，多半是一些骑行者在他们车途中无意发现。</p><p>Win和Bright也不例外偶然发现，从此便成了他们两人一起排遣烦闷聊天喝酒的地方，一个只有他们知道的桃花源。</p><p>win抵达金沙岸后，远处的Bright正低着头，双手插兜漫无目的地在海边游走，时不时脚下一个用力，扬起些许细沙。</p><p>win故意打开远灯对着Bright所在地方闪烁了几下。突如其来的光划破了暗夜，Bright抬起胳膊，伸手挡在眼前，抬起头微眯着眼睛望向光源，随即小步跑去。</p><p>“傻子！把灯关掉！眼睛要瞎了！”</p><p>四下无人，除了海浪拍打在沙滩上的声响，空荡一片。Bright的声音在空气中格外清晰。可win却觉得什么都听不见，周遭所有事物都扭曲成了一团，变得模糊，眼里只剩下Bright。</p><p>他逆着光从远处跑来，海风吹起的是额前的碎发，撩拨的却是Win的心。时间也是个偏心的家伙，对不羁的男孩总是多些偏爱，三年没在他身上留下任何痕迹。车灯打在他的身上，氤氲了他，模糊了棱角，一如往前。</p><p>等到Bright走到车门前，win才回过神来。刚从车里探出半个身子，脖子就被Bright用手肘钳住了，硬是生生将他从车里拽了出来。</p><p>“你小子想干嘛啊！用灯照我。”说着还拍拍win的头。</p><p>win双手抵上Bright的胳膊肘，想要挣脱开来。</p><p>“哥！我错了！我错了！亮哥出场怎么能没有灯光呢！所以我才给你打点啊！”</p><p>“屁！”</p><p>Win狗腿话语让Bright手上的力度减小了几分，他趁机从中逃脱了出来。手抚上脖子用力的揉了揉，满是控诉的冲着Bright叫道：“哇！你太狠心了吧！是不是想要勒死我！”</p><p>Bright看着win满脸的委屈，憋不住的大声笑了出来。</p><p>龟儿子！win在心里狠狠骂道，没人性！这样想着，脸上的表情渐渐地难以控制，忍不住的翻了一个大白眼。</p><p>Bright在原地小跳了一下，抬起腿对着win的屁股就是一脚。<br/>
“是不是在心里骂我！”</p><p>win双手捂住屁股，一脸震惊的Bright。而后转身愤愤然的走去后车座拿从家里带来的啤酒。Bright则被win现在宛若一条遇到危险的河豚模样可爱到了，气鼓鼓的，不禁摇摇头。</p><p>从冰箱里取出的啤酒，因车里冷气十足仍还保持着冰凉的温度。一到车外，冷热相交，热气撞上瓶壁，便化成了一层水雾附着在上面。</p><p>“P'Bright”win喊了一声，向Bright抛去一瓶啤酒。</p><p>Bright伸出双手去接，啤酒稳稳当当的落在掌中。</p><p>win格外兴奋的呼出声：“好球！”</p><p>皎洁的月光洋洋洒洒的散落在深蓝的海面上，折射出点点光晕，像是天上的星星都掉落海中一般，满目星河，又是另一片夜空。</p><p>两人靠在车前。</p><p>“噗呲——”Bright接过啤酒后就迅速打开了，啤酒因着摇晃过的缘故，瓶口不断有白沫冒出。win看到Bright单手开啤酒的操作觉得帅气极了，自己也开始学着他的模样，四指握住瓶身，剩食指试图抠起啤酒环，接连试了好多次都以失败告终，然后默默的将啤酒换到左手中，乖乖巧巧的用右手打开。</p><p>停止打闹后的两人抿着啤酒，陷入沉默。</p><p>win轻轻开口问道：“怎么这么晚还来这？跟她吵架了？”</p><p>“嗯...你说我跟她都这么多年了，刚开始拍BL剧的时候也没见她这样敏感，怎么演起正剧后，和哪个女演员营业一下就......”Bright一手撑在车身上，满满无奈。</p><p>这样的回答是win意料之中的。假偶天成剧播的完成和他们营业期结束后的这三年来，他们并没有如粉丝所猜想的那样，将BW这段爱情由台前搬到了幕后，其实从始至终也都不过是友谊。而Bright和她女朋友的感情是日益增长。</p><p>他是个固执的人，认定了就不愿意放手。或许从某种角度上来讲他们是一样的，毕竟......</p><p>“可能是她清楚你不喜欢男生吧...”说这句话的时候win忍不住自嘲，你也很清楚不是吗？</p><p>“不是，那她怎么就不明白我也已经认定是她了......害，要是你是女的，我肯定转角就去追你。”说着说着Bright突然感慨道。</p><p>话不知怎么回事，没有经过大脑就自己跑了出来：“可惜我不是女的。”</p><p>说完后win身体一僵，眼神飘忽不定看向远处，都不敢去想身边人的反应。</p><p>说者有心，听者无心。自古以来都是这个道理，</p><p>Bright只当win是在嘚瑟，'炫耀我这么优秀的人是不会属于你的'，张嘴就是反呛:</p><p>“怎么？真想当女生被我追？”</p><p>win听到Bright的话就知道他没有多想了，人顿时放松下来，可心却像是被串上了线一样，一下一下拉扯的疼。</p><p>因为没有想法，所以不会多想。</p><p>win一拳冲Bright挥去，像是玩笑又像是在发泄。</p><p>“我靠！你今天是不是对我不满！”Bright下意识做出防御动作，等想抓住身边的人时，发现他早已经像只兔子一样，逃之夭夭了。</p><p>Win跑出一段距离后，转身开始倒退跑，两手放在嘴边做出一个小喇叭，喊道:</p><p>“是的！非常不满！我都要睡了结果你打电话叫我出门！” 结果还是为了她的事情...</p><p>Bright手指指向win，威胁到:“你最好不要被我抓到，不然让你试试拽人泰拳。”说罢奋力的大步冲向win。</p><p>今夜空旷的海边，只有两个少年在沙滩上嬉闹追打，踏起的白浪和月亮与他们相伴。</p><p>最后win脱力倒在沙滩上，Bright随即扑上，两人很快扭打在了一起。有那么一瞬间Win希望时间能够就此停止，此刻即永恒。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈———”海水没过win的下半身，他站在那插腰大笑，看着被他推到在海里Bright。</p><p>Bright巍巍颤颤艰难的从一波波浪涌中站起来，甩了甩头发，擦掉脸上的海水，随意开口道:“哦对了！我准备过段时间向她求婚了。到时候记得来帮忙。”</p><p>轻飘飘的语气，就像是在说一件微不足道的小事一样。</p><p>血液凝固，脑子像被无数炮弹无情轰炸了一样，一片虚无。原来当悲不自胜时，身体就成了闭环，悲痛在体内上蹿下跳，找不到出路。</p><p>想哭，眼睛却异常干涩；想质问，咽喉却被扼住；连自主呼吸都无法进行，心脏被硬生生的撕裂开来。</p><p>哀莫大于心死。</p><p>Bright以为win是被他突然要求婚的想法惊讶到了，连自己推他都忘记反抗了。</p><p>“干嘛这么惊讶？这事我想很久......”</p><p>win倒在海里，睁着眼睛能看的只有蓝色，还有月光穿透海面照进深处的那束光。海水灌进耳朵里，轰鸣声阵阵。</p><p>不断循坏的是那句</p><p>“我准备向她求婚...”</p><p>“我准备向她求婚...”</p><p>眼角怎么有温热的感觉...夏天连海都是温暖的吗...</p><p>Bright自顾自的说了会儿，发现win没了动静。侧头一看，win脸朝下倒在海里一动不动。</p><p>“操！win！win！”</p><p>立马将win从海中捞起，背起他往岸上跑。在连续给win做了几次按压，迫使他将肚子里的海水完全吐出后，win终于迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛。</p><p>win撑起身子，被Bright紧紧拥入怀中。</p><p>“吓死我了！我他妈以为你要死了！”</p><p>win依旧虚弱着:“我也以为我要死了。”双手却轻拍着Bright的背，用着所不多的力气安抚着他，恐惧让Bright整个人都不自觉的颤抖了起来。</p><p>“哥，没事了，我只是突然腿抽筋了。”</p><p>“你不会喊我的吗！打我力气倒是挺大！那个时候怎么不喊！”Bright很清楚人在溺水的情况下，是很难做出什么的，但还是控制不住愤怒。</p><p>差那么一点点，win可能......他都不敢去想象那样的结果。</p><p>Bright抱起win，一步一步踏实地走向车子，将他放在副驾驶座位上，调低座椅靠背，从后车座拿来毯子盖在win身上。安顿好win后，Bright坐到了驾驶位上。</p><p>两人都是开车过来的，现在的状况很明了是不能再开回去了。自然就决定这个晚上在车里度过。</p><p>车篷被打开，夏天的星星也总是格外的亮堂，努力散发着自己微小的光芒，想要照亮漆黑的夜。</p><p>Win和Bright有一搭没一搭的聊着，从第一天win主动和Bright打招呼开始......</p><p>“我那时候跟你打招呼，你都没理我！一脸冷漠！我就觉得这个人肯定很难相处。”</p><p>“那是因为我不知道跟我对戏的就是你，再说你那时候那么大块，你演tine，我都抱不住你......不过你不是说拍完戏就要把肌肉补回来吗？这么多年了，也没增多少。”</p><p>“本来是想的，这不是粉丝觉得这样好看些嘛！”</p><p>“......”</p><p> </p><p>太阳从海平面上冉冉升起，海天相接处，下面是湛蓝的海，上面便是被太阳烧的橙红的天，一点点变淡，橙黄——淡黄——黄绿再过渡到蓝，又一点点变浓，回到最初大海的颜色。</p><p>被win叫醒的Bright，看痴了眼前的画面。大自然带给人的震撼是直击灵魂最深处的。</p><p>看完日出后，Bright像是突然想起什么大事一样，捂着嘴大笑道:“你知道我昨天晚上梦到什么了吗？我居然梦到你亲我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”</p><p>win撇了一眼Bright，过了很久嫌弃道:“你想太美！</p><p>“你以为我想，走走走，开车回家。”说着开门下车，感慨：“今天还挺凉快。”</p><p>“昨天夜里下雨了。”</p><p>————————————————————<br/>
秘密是“我爱你”。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p>突发奇想的小虐场:</p><p>Bright结婚那天，win问他。</p><p>“你选1还是选2？”</p><p>Bright咧着嘴笑问:</p><p>“选什么？”</p><p>“你就选一个！”</p><p>“我选1。”</p><p>“你要是选2我就送你大红包，但你要是选1我就转账给你，所以不管你选1还是选2，我都会给你一份大大的份子钱。”</p><p>旁边的人听到他俩的对话，打趣到“这是又演上了？tine要来抢sarawat的婚吗？”<br/>
“结婚呢！说什么抢婚！”<br/>
“就是还sarawat tine呢！剧都结束多少年了！”</p><p>站在一旁看他们开玩笑的win开口道:“抢婚哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，怎么会呢！”</p><p>怎么会呢...</p><p>sarawat怎么会松开tine的手...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>